


baby, we're all alone now, gimme something to sing about

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, korsepoison tries to hate fuck and fails miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “it's quite a gamble to be on your own for too long, isn't it?” korse called out to him, voice level.“i could say the same to you.”korse grinned, and oh, something was definitely wrong. he watched mutely as korse strode across the room, stopping just inches away from him. “i am not as easily defeated as a killjoy.”





	baby, we're all alone now, gimme something to sing about

from the second poison set foot on the warehouse floor, soaked with sweat and dripping blood from his lip, he knew something was wrong. he could see korse across the room, though barely as his eyes adjusted to the dark. but this time, korse was alone. korse was never alone.

then again, neither was poison.

“it's quite a gamble to be on your own for too long, isn't it?” korse called out to him, voice level.

“i could say the same to you.”

korse grinned, and oh, something was definitely wrong. he watched mutely as korse strode across the room, stopping just inches away from him. “i am not as easily defeated as a killjoy.”

with an angry grunt, poison aimed a punch at korse’s jaw, barely missing- but striking his throat instead and smirking as korse doubled over, winded. his blaster was out of commission from a clap that afternoon, and he hadn’t had a chance to charge it since. still, being rendered weaponless wasn't about to stop party poison from turning down a fight with an exterminator, especially korse.

poison hissed as he was shoved up against the wall, head banging into the brick with a sharp thud. he grit his teeth and kicked out at korse, but korse slammed his hips against poison’s, rendering him immobile. he clawed at korse’s chest, arms, neck, but korse caught his hands.

“nice reflexes,” poison panted, grimacing. “for an old man.”

korse forfeited one of poison's hands to grasp his hair and yank it hard, tilting his head back and pressing it painfully into the brick wall so their eyes met. poison’s free hand clawed at korse’s wrist, but to no avail. “you fight well,” korse breathed into his space. “for a boy.”

“a boy?” poison laughed, choked off by the painful angle and the pressure of a warm body pressed firmly against his. it was the closest he'd ever been to korse, a lot closer than he particularly liked being, especially with no clear escape. “i'm not man enough for you?”

korse growled, fucking growled, and the sound made poison’s eyes blow wide. the grip on poison’s hair tightened, but at this point he was far too turned on to register it as anything but fucking good. “you're precisely man enough.” their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping, he could feel korse’s breath hot against his open mouth, and swallowed hard to keep back a groan. god, he was turned on. “but just rebel enough for me to loathe it.”

then korse’s mouth crashed heavily against his, and poison blanked. his eyes fell shut with a shameless moan, briefly distracted by the pain in his neck from the forceful angle by the tongue invading his mouth, the hips rocking purposefully against his. there was nothing gentle about korse, he was all bites and scratches and tugs and poison fucking loved it. he loved the anger, the roughness of korse’s touch as he moved the hand from poison’s hair to pull off his leather jacket and toss it aside, the nails biting into his back as hands slipped under his shirt.

korse drew back from the kiss, teeth dragging over poison’s split lip, then licked his lips of the blood and smirked. “look at you,” he taunted, voice low and hoarse. “look what i've done to you.”

“fuck,” was all poison could manage as he dropped a hand to cup korse’s prominent erection through his pants, gasping shallowly at the groan korse gave from the touch. “fuck.”

“if you’re lucky.” suddenly their places switched, with korse backed against the wall and poison still held firmly against his body, panting and grinding pathetically against korse’s thigh as he fumbled with korse’s belt. “that’s right, party poison,” korse teased. “you want me to fuck you?”

instead of answering verbally, poison dropped to his knees, looking up at korse through his lashes as he finally unzipped korse’s fly and tugged his pants down to his thighs. korse let out an appreciative grunt as poison mouthed over his cock through his briefs, bucking his hips lightly.

“go on,” korse rasped, head dropping back against the wall as poison pulled down his underwear, taking the base of his cock into his sweaty hand and tugging once. “you want me to fuck you? work for it.” and poison did.

it had been a little while since poison had sucked dick, but it was admittedly something he did well. his mouth closed around the tip of korse’s cock, tongue dipping into the slit as he took him down, and he moaned. had poison known korse was this fucking hung, he would've tried getting into his pants ages ago.

“god,” korse whispered, hand flying to the back of poison’s head to fist his hair and tug hard. poison moaned again, louder this time at the sensation of having his hair pulled, and took korse down as far as he could manage, swallowing around him. “that's good.” poison just fluttered his lashes and looked up, and korse groaned. if he didn't have a dick in his mouth, korse was sure he would be smirking.

korse let poison work for a minute longer, eventually thrusting slowly into the wet heat of poison’s mouth before pulling the killjoy off of him, breathing hard. “you’ve earned it, i suppose,” korse gasped as he yanked poison upward by the hair, watching with hungry eyes as he followed the motion. their mouths clashed again, this time with korse grabbing at poison’s ass as poison fought to tear off as much of korse’s clothes as he could manage when the exterminator wouldn't let him go for two goddamn seconds.

“off,” poison finally demanded against korse’s lips, and korse just chuckled, shrugging off his coat before going for poison’s tank top, pulling it over his head and dropping it.

poison’s skin was littered with scars, burn marks, and korse knew he had inflicted many of them. without a word, korse began to kiss at poison’s neck, biting gently every so often, then left slow, open mouthed kisses over every scar he crossed. poison sighed, cupping the back of korse’s head in one hand. he shuddered when korse’s lips brushed over his nipple, and with a quiet laugh korse began work at poison’s belt, tugging the dirty jeans and underwear down as quickly as he could.

“korse,” the killjoy whispered, and korse met his hazy eyes with equally dark ones. “y’gonna fuck me?”

with a groan, korse kissed his way back up poison’s chest, stopping at poison’s lips to kiss him breathless and spin him around, back against the wall, grinning against poison’s lips at the whine he let out at the sudden move. “brutally,” korse promised, and poison moaned.

korse pressed two fingers against poison’s mouth, and without hesitating poison closed his lips around them, sucking and laving his tongue around them. his gaze remained locked with korse’s as his head bobbed and his mouth worked, until korse yanked his hand away. “turn for me.”

smirking, poison shifted in korse’s grasp, bracing his arms against the wall and sticking his ass out in plain view for korse, then looked over his shoulder with swollen, parted lips and wide eyes. korse groaned.

“so desperate,” korse commented, kissing at poison’s shoulders as his index finger teased poison’s hole, grinning when poison gasped and arched back toward the touch. “so easy.”

poison started to laugh, but was immediately cut off with the intrusion of korse’s finger, and groaned instead, dropping his forehead against the wall and bearing down as much as korse would let him. “maybe,” poison choked out. “i'm a very picky whore, though.”

instead of commenting, korse started to work his finger in and out, crooking it experimentally a few times and kissing at the small of poison’s back. the second poison jolted and moaned, he stopped.

“korse,” poison pleaded, high pitched and desperate. “please.” korse worked in another finger and started to stretch him open, and with a smirk against poison’s sweat slicked skin, purposefully avoided the spot he'd found. “fucking- please, oh god.”

korse nipped at the dip just above poison’s ass, chuckling at the way poison arched toward it. “keep begging,” he encouraged. “it sounds good on you.”

“fucker,” poison spat, bucking down against korse’s hand, then groaning dejectedly when korse’s fingers vanished. “c’mon, fuck me.”

there was no answer, and poison suddenly had half a mind to worry if korse was going to leave him hanging. he whined and stuck his ass out further, panting into his arm as he glanced backward at korse, who was spitting into his hand and stroking his cock. poison moaned.

“you're so desperate,” korse repeated, and poison just nodded frantically. his eyes dropped close as he struggled to catch his breath, but his effort was stunted when he felt the head of korse’s cock brush against him.

“i need you to fuck me,” poison gasped.

his only answer was the harsh pressure of korse’s cock stretching him open, rough and burning in a way that made poison’s own dick twitch in interest. poison just buried his face into the crook of his elbow and groaned loudly as korse filled him slowly, the pressure and the burn growing until he could barely stand it, and korse has to grip his hips with both hands to hold him up.

“are you okay?” korse managed to whisper, voice surprisingly level. when poison looked back at him, the look of concentration on korse’s face was so intense that he shuddered.

“yeah.” a slick hand closed around poison’s cock, and he moaned, throwing his head back appreciatively. “oh, fuck.”

korse thrusted cautiously for a few moments, slow and shallow- half to help poison adjust, and half so he didn't explode too early on. poison’s moans and whines only grew in volume, then were replaced with pleading and begging for more, and korse was much too far gone to resist.

“imagine what your friends would think if they saw you like this,” korse taunted, leaning over poison’s back to whisper into his ear. poison just groaned, bucking back into korse’s much too slow thrusts. “so dirty, getting fucked by me.”

“more,” poison begged, breathless and hoarse and desperate. korse slammed his hips forward, and poison yelped, immediately stammering out a slur of, “yes yes right there oh fuck right there.”

poison was leaking into korse’s hand by now, though to be fair korse wasn't holding up any better. he picked up the pace of his thrusts then, but kept his strokes over poison’s cock light and slow, teasing him. “you love this,” korse grunted, attaching his lips to the back of poison’s neck before biting down. poison squealed loudly in response. “are you going to come like this, party poison? with an exterminator’s cock up your ass?”

“please,” poison rushed, bucking forward into korse’s hand and back onto his dick, shaking all over with the effort. “so close, harder, faster.”

“no,” korse answered simply, and his thrusts came to a very sudden halt. poison’s breath caught in his throat, for a moment terrified- he was going to die, this was a trap- then korse pulled out and spun poison around, hands clamping down on his hips to keep poison steady. “ride me.”

oh. oh. that he could do.

korse sat down on his discarded coat, immediately pulling poison onto his lap and into a rough kiss. poison fumbled for a moment, shaky and breathless and so fucking close, as he grasped korse’s cock and slowly, slowly sunk down onto him. korse grunted appreciatively, his grip on poison’s hips tightening considerably, until poison started to bounce.

poison did not take his damn time, either. he rode korse for all he was worth, grinding down onto his cock, shifting his hips until- “oh fuck yes yes yes oh god-” which resulted in korse fisting his cock again, this time faster and tighter, thumb dipping into the slit and rubbing harsh circles.

“that's it,” korse encouraged, gritting his teeth and bucking his hips into poison’s bounces, grinning at the bear shriek poison let out as a result. “you're going to come now, aren't you?” poison didn't answer verbally, just nodded wildly with his mouth hanging wide open. “then come.”

it happened all at once. poison grinded down just as korse’s hips bucked up into him, just as his hand twisted at the head of poison’s cock, and he was gone. his eyes squeezed shut and he choked out a groan of, “korse oh fuck,” as he came against his own stomach, hands grasping korse’s shoulders and squeezing tight. korse didn’t let up on his cock until poison was squirming and shaking his head, then he grabbed poison’s waist and fucked up into him hard. poison screamed at the overstimulation, head dropping into the crook of korse’s neck out of sheer exhaustion. several sharp thrusts later, korse froze and groaned, pulling out just in time to come into his hand and on poison’s ass.

poison didn’t move an inch, simply sat in korse’s lap and breathed heavily, limp and utterly useless. he had no idea what happened now. he'd just fucked an exterminator, his arch enemy, the very thing he loathed more than anything. or, he was supposed to.

“is this the part where you shoot me while i'm down?” poison half joked in a whisper against korse’s sweaty skin.

korse laughed, and to poison’s surprise it sounded genuine. “after that?” he asked, lifting his free hand to card gently through poison’s hair. “i couldn't.”

poison closed his eyes and sighed. “okay.” he paused. “what… happens now?”

silence. poison lifted his head to look korse in his carefully blank eyes. “i don't know.”

with a bitten lip, poison nodded.

at least they were on the same page about something. 


End file.
